The invention relates generally to an inflatable punching bag and, more particularly, to a water-filled punching bag for boxing training and/or fitness including an impact sensor assembly.
Punching bags are routinely used for boxing training and/or fitness exercises. Punching bags are typically inflated with air or sand. In a recent trend, water-filled punching bags are becoming more popular as the punching sensation more closely mimics hitting a human body. Additionally, the water-filled shell may be safer for a user's joints as the assembly better absorbs punches.